The Truth is Out
by roxyrainbow
Summary: a friendly game of truth sends Hermione's secret fantasy to the two wizards she desires most and who are they to waste an opprutunity with a willing witch.SS/HG/LM
1. Let's Play a Game

Late one Friday night Draco had the brilliant idea that it was time to spice things up, "make things interesting," he said. This of course was not an uncommon occurrence for him, it was in his Slytherin nature and who were we to try and dissuade him from acting accordingly.

So here they are; Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Lavender, Neville, Blaise, Pavarti, Padma, Luna, and Hermione sitting in a circle in front of a crackling fire. A secret meeting of unlikely friends to play a game that was sure to be more than just interesting!

"So," Draco began. "This is a game of truth. Ah, but do you think I trust the lot of you to just offer up your dark secrets? I think not!" They all watched as Draco slowly retrieved a small vial from his pocket and wiggled it happily in the air.

There was a collective groan heard round the circle. Hermione was looking at the vial quizzically when she suddenly shouted, "Draco, are you mad? That's Veritaserum!"

"Right in one Granger! How else would I insure complete honesty?" He was looking quite smug as he ran his fingers through his platinum hair. Then he sighed and said almost reassuringly, "it's an altered version of Veritaserum. It only lasts as long as the game is in session so there's no need to get your knickers in a twist. If any of you want to back out..." Draco baited the crowd with a challenge and waited with the usually smug look written all over his face.

Hermione looked around at the slightly nervous faces before saying, "I'm in! How bad can it be? Come on Draco give us the rest of the rules." Little did she know that she would deeply regret this decision in less than 24 hours.

"Okay so this is how it works." Draco placed a small very plain and quite battered looking silver pot in the middle of the circle. "This pot is basically in control. Of course we all know that I am the one that had to convince you to play. The game begins with us touching the tip of our wands to the edge of the pot while holding the vile of Veritaserum in our other hand. We speak the incantation_**Confiteor Confessus Veritas **_and drink down the potion whilst giving the pot a tap. With that tap a question will float from the pot and we will all have to answer it before it will allow the game to end."

Neville was shifting nervously next to Hermione so she reached her left hand over and gave his hand a gentle pat. He lifted his worried brown eyes and quietly whispered, "I think that this could get," he paused and looked around at the excited group."Scary..."

She giggled and whispered back, "well then we can just Obliviate you after so that you forget all about it!" He smiled his toothy smile, seeming to calm down a bit after her offered words. Hermione always wondered why Neville came to play the games that Draco brought to them. Seeing as how Neville was scared and bumbling when it came to these awkward situations that always seemed to arise where Draco was concerned.

"Alright let the game commence!" Draco passed the vials around the circle. There was only a shuffling noise as they all rose to their knees and leaned in to place their wand tips on the little silver jar.

Their eyes were focused on the person in front of them. Hermione watched Draco's blue eyes intently for the sign, he took a deep breath. In turn they all took a deep breath and whispered, "_**Confiteor Confessus Veritas.**_" It seemed that all of their eyes drifted closed as they drank down the bitter tasting potion. The light TAP sound caused them to all to sit back and watch in awe.

That silver pot began to glow, a beautiful rose colored smoke billowed out of its center and the question formed inside of it.

_**Reveal your inner most sexual fantasy**_

The sound of nervous shifting and the occasional cough fluttered about the room. Neville looked like he was going to retch at any moment. Hermione felt for him, she really did. At that very moment her insides were twisting and turning and she thought about throwing a nasty hex Draco's way. In the end though she had made the decision to play, _'so play I must,_' she thought.

Finally Neville all but shouted, "I'll start! I just want to get this over with."

Ron chuckled, "Who'd a thought Neville would be the one to start? Go on then," he urged.

Neville took a deep breath and quickly said, "Luna in the greenhouses on the table next to the mandrakes!" His eyes were squeezed shut and his skin looked very pale and clammy. Luna happened to be on the other side of him and didn't look too shocked at his fantasy. Not that Luna ever really looked shocked. She was a strange sort of creature. One that was always so understanding even if she really had no idea what she was talking about.

She touched his shoulder and he flinched slightly, "Don't worry Neville," she said in her sweet airy voice, "I've often thought of something quite similar."

Before Neville had the chance to speak Luna all but sang, "So it seems to be my turn. Hmm I think that the one that I think of the most is on the train to Hogwarts in one of the compartments with Neville, Blaise, and Padma."

Hermione watched as Blaise, Padma, and Neville's eyes grew large. Harry and Ron were nearly beside themselves trying not to burst into uncontrollable laughter. Luna simply smiled that far away smile and hummed a song to herself.

Ginny suddenly said, "I've always wanted to be with Harry and Lavender out in the rain in the middle of a field."Ron turned an awful shade of green upon hearing his sister's admission and then realizing it was his turn paled quite quickly.

Ron's voice was quiet as he spoke, "Lavender, Pavarti, and Padma. No particular place or anything. I just think that it would be wicked fun to be with the three of them."

Feeling a strange tension Hermione quickly raised her hand as if she had a glass and said "Here Here!" This caused a bubble of laughter to roll through the circle effectively relieving the tension.

Harry smiled brightly and then they continued. Most of their admissions were quite tame and Hermione thought that maybe the Veritaserum wasn't real at all and that Draco was just being a prat. She wouldn't have put it past him to do such a thing but then again it seemed more likely for him to actually administer the real potion.

As quickly as the game began it was about to end. All that was left was for Hermione to reveal her secret. She was still slightly under the impression that it was all just a big joke so when she opened her mouth to lie about her real fantasy she was strongly surprised to feel her throat constricting. Bloody hell it was a real fucking potion and now she was going to have to say something so demented that the whole room was likely to combust at the very sound of her words.

"Come on Hermione we've shared ours now it's time for you to share yours." Harry's words were light and held a hint of humor almost as if he thought that Hermione couldn't really have a fantasy that was all that scandalous.

Draco was giving her that smirk._ 'Oh how I wish that I could smack the smirk right off his face,'_ she thought.

"It's only fair you know," Draco added tauntingly.

Closing her eyes, she darted her tongue out to moisten her lips and without opening her eyes she began to speak. "My inner most sexual fantasy is to be completely and totally controlled by two of the most disgustingly beautiful, powerfully dark, amazingly strong wizards that I know. I want them to break me in the most disastrously delicious ways..."Hermione had paused her breathing had become quite labored at just the thought.

"So then who are these two 'disgustingly beautiful' wizards?"Ron's amused voice brought her back to reality.

With her eyes still closed she said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if they should all know without her having to tell them, "Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape." At this she let her eyes flutter open to see everyone staring in utter shock.

Draco finally shook his head as if to shake the images that were forming and asked, "so where does this all take place then?"

"Usually in the potions classroom but it changes every now and again." And with that the little silver pot stopped glowing.


	2. Purple Envelopes

Hermione skipped breakfast the next morning. She was still slightly overwhelmed at the confession and couldn't bear to face everyone. _Granger you're being stupid. It's not as if anyone is going to tell. Not one of them is stupid enough or better yet brave enough to face Snape or Malfoy much less go up to either of them and say something as insane as "Hermione Granger would like nothing more than to have you to fuck her brains out."_

Walking into the bathroom she turned to the full body mirror. She stood rather short at only 5'4"her body was curvy in all the right places or so she had been told by a drunk Ron Weasley and an equally drunk Draco Malfoy. Curly frizzy hair the color of rich soil to which she added twists of dark honey hung thick and heavy down her back. It was a challenge to tame and maintain her hair so most days she just let it go any which way it wanted to go. Her bottom lip was overly full and her lips always seemed to glisten and had what she thought was a terrible rosy sheen, kissable is what Draco had called them once. Her skin was quite pale but not in a sickly way. Just in a way that said that she wasn't a tanning sort of girl. Her eyes, oh how she hated her eyes. They were once a very respectable cinnamon color now champagne and toasted almonds always came to mind when she looked at them. She was thankful that the accident that caused her eyes to change color also had invoked a need to wear glasses because in her mind it made them less oppressive. She always thought that her eyes looked cold and calculating now and gave an unreal impression of who she was. She was friendly, her appearance said otherwise.

Hermione groaned and pulled on a dark denim blue jean skirt that hung to just above her knees then pulled on a lacy green camisole covered by a black button down dress shirt. She pulled part of her hair back and pinned it neatly in place. With a quick look she accessed that she looked good enough and anymore time would be wasted. _Stop wasting time then and go face them!_

Draco walked up to Hermione as she entered the Great Hall and offered her his arm. He smiled knowingly so she elbowed him lightly."So you missed breakfast and still forgot to put on shoes I see. At least you made it to lunch, I suppose I should be proud." Draco's voice was a little tight but she thought nothing of it. He had been laying into her recently about missing meals to study so she just assumed that he was annoyed that she skipped out on another meal just because she was embarrassed.

Looking down at her bare feet and then giving her toes a wiggle she said, "No I just simply didn't wish to wear shoes. So I didn't put any on. Don't worry I'll refrain from putting my feet on the table." Draco chuckled and gave his head a shake. She liked their friendship. He never seemed bothered by anything about her anymore, which is really saying a lot about him because he usually had something negative to say about everyone. They had a unique love between them and that love came with full acceptance, at least it did now. This isn't saying that they don't fight but the outcome doesn't usually involve Hermione's fist in his face any more.

Draco and Hermione reached the rest of the group and sat down. All of them seemed to be holding vibrant purple envelopes."What are those?" Hermione said pointing at them

Nervous energy began to float all around as everyone shifted and sighed. In return she laughed, "Come on guys, really what's going on?" Hermione picked up a sandwich and took a bite as she watched everyone's faces. No one seemed really all that interested in telling her what it is that was going on, this usually means it has something to do with her or it's something bad or in this case both.

Harry finally cleared his throat and tugged on the collar of his shirt, "Um apparently there was something about the game that we didn't know. See, err, I mean it seems that after you reveal your secret it's recorded. Um and then it's sent to the other people in the, err, the ah fantasy."

Everyone was deathly quiet as the realization hit her that what she said would be sent to Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy in a gaudy sparkling purple envelope no less.

"Fuck I've got to get to Snape before he reads it!" with those words the sandwich dropped and she took off running for the dungeons.


	3. Unattainable, you say

Hermione's feet barely hit the floor as she rushed down the corridors towards the classroom. The cold floor stung with the contact but even that pain could not slow her down. By the time she knocked on the door she was so out of breath that it actually hurt to try and fill her lungs. There was no answer and she began to panic so she banged on the door again. Ages passed before she heard that beautifully dark voice allow her entrance.

"Enter."

Hermione walked in slowly still trying to steady her breathing hoping that by the time she was standing in front of his desk that she would be able to speak in more than just a squeak.

Hermione watched him scratching the quill across the paper. His black hair falling around the sides of his face making him look quite unassuming but she would be stupid to believe such a lie. She stood there waiting to be addressed, wringing her hands trying desperately not to cry. _I don't know what I'll do if he's read it. Even if I stop him from reading it Lucius will still have gotten his._ She could only hope that the sheer queerness of the envelope would keep Lucius from opening it. He is not the type of man that would handle such a trashy piece of parchment. Trying to reassure herself wasn't really helping as much as she'd have liked. In fact she can safely say that it was hindering more than helping because apparently the Professor had been addressing her but she hadn't heard a thing.

"Miss Granger!" His voice boomed around the classroom and assaulted her ears.

"Yes sir," Hermione stuttered out.

"You came to my classroom on a Saturday then you have the audacity to daydream while I am trying to address you!" His anger was radiating, his dark eyes looked straight through her causing her to shiver inadvertently. This really wasn't the way to have things start out considering she was about to ask him for his post.

"I'm sorry sir. I was trying to figure out how to ask this without sounding like an idiot." Hermione looked down at her hands urging herself not to cry. _Why did I say that? That made you sound like an idiot! You are an idiot! I swear if I find out Draco knew that this would happen I will personally Avada him!_

Hermione could hear him shift as if he was leaning back in the chair. It groaned slightly and she heard the sound of the swivel mechanism. "And did you figure it out?" His voice was rather soft but only soft in sound not in feeling. No those words felt rather like a slap across the face.

"Probably not." She admitted quietly

"Continue anyway. It must be of great importance for you to have made a hasty trip to the dungeons with no shoes." His drawl was unnerving causing Hermione to hold her breath. Professor Snape had drawn her attention to the cold and the pain that she could still feel in the soles of her feet. That pain simply reminded her that this was not a dream and it caused her to groan absentmindedly.

"Professor were you perhaps delivered a very sparkly, really ugly purple envelope today?"

He wove his fingers together and swiveled the chair slowly from side to side. "Yes."

"Have you, um, read it yet?"

"No I have not. Why is it that you are so interested in my post Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed inwardly and prayed to Merlin that somehow she could get through this. "Well you see there was a game last night and we didn't know that it was going to send out post and it was a REALLY childish game that Draco brought. Really the letter is quite stupid and it wouldn't be worth even Flitch's time to read it."

His eyebrow rose slightly but instead of telling Hermione to get out he inclined his head to the side, in an attempt to guide her eyes to a space to the right of his desk behind a little partition. She followed the motion and saw quite a bit of post that he hadn't gone through. "Take it if you can find it."

"Thank you sir!" Relief flooded her as she all but leapt behind the little screen.

There was a ton of mail to sort through. Hermione wondered silently if Professor Snape just threw the mail he wasn't sure about into a pile and forgot about it. As she was digging through various stacks she heard the classroom door open and close. Footsteps mingled with words. "Severus, so good to see you again." Her heart plummeted at the sound of his voice, that slow silky baritone timbre resonating in her brain. Hermione stopped without really knowing why holding her breath and offered up a silent prayer that this was just a coincidence.

"Lucius, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" Snape's voice didn't really show any insight into whether or not he welcomed the visitor. Thinking about it though when does Snape really ever show any emotions other than annoyance and anger.

_Oh no! Oh no! Please don't tell him please please please_. She was begging inside to anyone that dared listen to her. She was finally moving again, thank Merlin. Rummaging as quickly as she could to find that letter and get the hell out.

"I received an interesting letter in my morning post Severus and I wondered if you might have gotten the same one."

Her fingers touched the envelope at last and without thought she jumped up and screamed "No please you can't!" Hermione was clutching that terrible piece of parchment to her chest staring into Lucius' cold gray eyes.

Hermione watched the side of his lip twitch, "Well if it isn't the subject of said letter."

"Please I'm begging you. Don't tell him it will make things so difficult. No one was supposed to know! It was just a stupid game. No one was supposed to know" Tears were straining against her lids. Her voice sounded so desperate; it was almost unrecognizable.

Without warning Professor Snape snatched the paper out of her hands. She let out an agonizing cry of defeat and started to leave the room. If she could get out maybe that would ease the embarrassment. Jumping off the Astronomy Tower seemed like an amazing wonderful idea at the moment.

"You'll stay until I dismiss you!" He said with such force that it was as if a rope had pulled her to a stop. Hermione could hear the sound of the parchment as it was opened, the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Weakness was over coming her. Hermione could feel her legs wobbling, the tears still teetering behind her lashes, sickness washing over her.

She was unaware that Lucius was watching her but he must have been because the quiet was interrupted with the sound of his cane hitting a chair in front of her. "Sit." Lucius' voice seemed to be commanding my body. Just as Professor Snape's voice had rooted her to the floor Mr. Malfoy's pushed her almost forcibly into the seat.

"Disgustingly beautiful? That seems quite insulting."

Staring at her hands she replied, "I didn't mean it to be insulting Sir." Lucius chuckled but Snape made no sound. Hermione assumed that he was reading again. It wasn't the longest of letters so it wouldn't take long before he read the names. It wouldn't be much longer before he knew that she was completely mental and at this rate it wouldn't be long before she was expelled for trying to hex her way out of a classroom. _Ha that's rich considering that you are sitting in a room with two former Death Eaters. Both of which could probably destroy me without uttering a single word. That might not be so bad. They kill me or I get expelled, either way I don't have to be in the same room with them anymore. _Her thoughts were again interrupted.

"Well this could make our friendship," Snape paused as if he were thinking.

Before he could finish the sentence Lucius said, "Very interesting."

"Very interesting indeed."

Mortified. Yes she was mortified and terrified because she had no idea what the hell was about to happen. Her only thought was that she needed to run but she couldn't get her body to move. Had they used some sort of spell without her knowing? They could have considering that she wasn't as focused as she normally was.

"And in the potion's classroom as well, I have to say I'm surprised that you're able to turn out a decent potion when it seems that your thoughts are clearly elsewhere." His words held both a compliment and an insult and Hermione felt a challenge to argue being issued.

Far be it from her to turn down a challenge. "I'll have you knowProfessor that while tending to a potion my thoughts are on nothing more than my work. I am not so wrapped up in some absurd and unattainable fantasy that I can't keep my head straight." Hermione's voice had gained some of its steadiness back thankfully but that steadiness was quite easily torn away from her again by Mr. Malfoy.

"Unattainable she says. For such a smart girl she is quite stupid." Hermione's mouth opened in shock and her face colored in what one could only assume was anger. "Do you honestly think, Miss Granger that I would waste my time making a trip to the school if I believed this," She watched as Lucius gestured a long elegant finger in a circle towards the three of them, "to be unattainable?"

"How did you know it wasn't a joke? Seems more likely that such a statement made by someone and then stupidly," She all but spat that word at him, "sent to you would be a joke."

Professor Snape had again leaned back in his chair. He had such a look on his face that it seemed to be screaming at her that he was enjoying the show that we were putting on.

"Well now aren't we being clever! You see Miss Granger it is not the first time that Draco has played that game and it is not the first time that I have seen one of those," he gestured to the parchment on the desk. "Though I must say Miss Granger that it is the first time that I have been most intrigued with its contents." Lucius was moving to stand next to her, his cloak brushing against her arm. Hermione shuddered and sucked in air as his fingers brushed across her cheek. "Tell me was Draco aware of this fantasy before he suggested playing the game?"

"Merlin no! Are you insane? I never would have told anyone about this, especially not Draco. I mean really who tells their best friend, 'you know your father and godfather are quite dashing. Do you think they'd be willing to grant my wish of domination and double penetration?' Oh gods…" She thought she was going to vomit. _I had no intention of saying that out loud. Not even Veritaserum could have made me say that out loud. _Heat flooded her cheeks and the silence became quite unbearable.

Looking up Hermione was greeted with two very shocked faces and in that moment the only thought that she could comprehend was 'Run'. That is exactly what she did.


	4. Wrath

She should have run far away but she had a score to settle with one Draco Malfoy. That little bastard had not disclosed important information and Hermione was going to kill him.

She quickly gave the portrait the password and ran through the common room up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Apparently her rage was noticeable because all the portrait said was "Let us see the wrath of a woman scorned!" She would have laughed had smoke not being mentally pouring out of her ears.

Entering the room Hermione saw Draco lounging on his bed reading The Daily Prophet. She jumped on top of him grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him furiously. "How dare you not tell me that stupid game was going to send out the answers! How dare you act surprised this morning when Harry was telling me about it." For good measure she hit him hard in the chest then leaned back on her feet.

Rubbing his chest Draco said, "Okay so I should have told you and I'm sorry." He leaned towards Hermione and pulled her into his arms. Hermione's body was suddenly so overcome with emotion that she began to be wracked with sobs. "So did you get it back?"

She sighed heavily, "yes and no." She lay there just trying to figure out how everything had happened and trying equally as hard to forget everything that happened.

"So are you going to explain?" He nudged her gently.

"I got Snape to agree to give me the letter without reading it. Unfortunately I had to dig through a ton of mail and while I was doing that who should show up but your father."

Draco laughed and in turn Hermione punched him again. "Ow ok sorry continue."

"I jumped up quickly and shouted please no. Your father being the gracious man that he is," Draco chuckled, "said something along the lines of, 'well if it isn't the subject of said letter.' After that I started begging for him not to tell Professor Snape, pleading, saying that it would make everything difficult. Sadly it seems that in saying that I was the topic Snape decided to snatch the letter out of my hand."

"Ouch that's bad luck." He said with a shrug. "Well at least you got out of there before he read it. I mean can you imagine if you would have had to stay."

"Yes. Yes I can imagine it because as I tried to leave Snape told me that I was not to leave until I was dismissed. I wanted to leave and I swear I was trying but it was like something was holding me in place."

"Fuck that's shitty luck."

"I wanted to die. I was swaying and pale and felt like at any moment I was going to vomit. Guess Malfoy was watching because he slammed his cane down on a chair and proceeded to tell me to sit like I was a dog or something." Hermione put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. "Snape thought I was being insulting with the disgustingly beautiful part and of course your father got a kick out of my overly submissive denial. I thought about trying to hex my way out of the room because the two outcomes sounded better than remaining in that room any longer."

"What were the outcomes?" Draco asked curiously as he stroked her hair.

"Either they'd kill me or I'd get expelled," her voice was flat. Part of her was still wishing that she had tried to hex her way out of the room. "Then Snape and your father sort of agreed that this knowledge could make their friendship interesting." Hermione felt Draco shift under her. She thought that maybe he was just starting to realize how very bad this situation was. Hermione waited until his breathing seemed calm before continuing. "Snape made a crack about how he was surprised that I was able to make a potion correctly when it was obvious that I wasn't thinking about potions. Sorry prat pissed me off so I spat back that I had always been thinking of my work and not of some crazy unattainable fantasy. Then Malfoy says something about how stupid I was for thinking that he would make a special trip to the school for something unattainable."

"He called you stupid? That's probably not the dumbest thing I've ever heard of him saying but it sure ranks high on the list. You know he basically told you that he's game right?"

"Yes I am well aware of what he meant Draco! No need to point it out!" Hermione shouted still laying against his chest.

"One would think that you would be happy that he is entertaining the idea," he said matter of factly.

"One would think. I simply asked what if it was just a joke. That it seems more likely that making such an admission and then sending it would be done as a joke." Hermione sat up and turned toward him, "That dear Draco is when your father informed that this was not the first time you played this game and therefore not the first time he saw those ghastly envelopes."

Draco's face blushed slightly, "leave it to the old man to out me!"

Hermione laughed so hard it was nearly painful but soon stopped so that she could finish telling her embarrassing ordeal. "Your father then asked if you knew about the fantasy. To which I vehemently replied with a Merlin no and then I may have added something about how truly messed up it would be if I had ever said something to you about wanting your Father and godfather to dominate me and indulge me in…" She stopped quickly.

Draco had raised his eyebrows leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Indulge you in what?"

"Draco this is the absolute worst part of the story. I may have mentioned that I was interested in double penetration." Hermione looked away towards the window.

"Merlin's balls! You didn't actually say that did you?" She gave a nod. "I wish I could have seen their faces. What did they do? What did they say? This is far too funny!"

"It's not funny you prat! They didn't say or do anything. They just stood there shocked and maybe a little appalled. Okay probably a lot appalled."

Draco had leaned back and stretched his legs out closed his eyes and then suddenly reopened them. "Fuck I can picture it. That's disgusting! Not that you're disgusting but…"

She waved her hand in an attempt to dismiss his worries. "I understand. So can I attack you publicly so that I can be expelled and no longer have to deal with this?"

"You could always just transfer to Beauxbatons."

"That sounds like a good idea. It's probably better than hexing the tongue out of your mouth."

"Punishment for not telling you about the letters, huh?"

"You know it!"

Draco began to read again and let Hermione curl up next to him. She wasn't going to sleep but at least she could hide out for awhile and hopefully by the time she left Lucius would have already returned home. She'd much rather just deal with Professor Snape because really how often did she see him outside of class or the Great hall.

But like Draco had stated twice before, Hermione's luck was quite bad. The portrait creaked open allowing someone to enter. She wasn't sure who though seeing that she was facing the opposite direction. Draco stiffened and dropped his hand quite heavily onto her hip.

"Draco if you want me to leave just say so." Hermione was rubbing her hipbone lightly to remove the sting. "No need to hit me."

"Yes Draco no need to hit the girl." Hermione shot up swiftly in the bed.

"Hello Father. I didn't know you were coming." It seemed like Draco was trying to bait him. Hermione thought that was odd but maybe it could keep the focus off of her. One could only hope!

"Thanks for letting me stay for a little bit Draco." She kissed his cheek and stood up to leave.

"Miss Granger I hope that you aren't planning to run away again. I've spent a great deal of my time on you already and it hasn't been as enjoyable as the letter had inferred."

Draco's laughter was bounding around the room. "I swear Draco I'm going to break your face if you don't cease the laughing. This. Is. Not. Funny." Grabbing his side he rolled away from her trying to avoid the pillow that she was driving into his body. "Fine have it your way. But if anything is to happen I plan to send you a pensive of it or transfer it into your dreams." He stopped and looked quite horrified at the thought of having to endure watching something like that.


	5. Enter the Snake Pit

Hermione followed silently behind Lucius. She didn't really know where he was headed but had an idea that where ever it was it was likely to involve Snape. She also assumed that having ran out on the two of them after being told that she was not to leave would probably mean that this meeting was going to be worse than the first one. _Could it really get worse?_ Hermione couldn't help but think that it could get a lot worse considering who the other parties were. She sighed heavily and resigned herself to just watch the velvety material of Lucius' cloak swish behind him. Something inside her wanted to reach out and touch him but she sternly told that part of herself to shut up and that she was already in enough trouble without doing something so stupid.

Lucius paused after opening the door to the potion's classroom and gestured for Hermione to enter. _Since when did Lucius open up doors for people, especially me of all people? _ She wasn't watching where she was going, well not unless she counted staring at her bare feet as she walked to her death. _Okay so I am being dramatic, _she thought. _They aren't actually going to kill me just make me wish for death._ She stopped when she could see the legs of Professor Snape's desk and waited for some sort of instruction.

"Oh, Miss Granger how good of you to return," Snape's voice sounded overly sarcastic but equally amused at the current situation. Hermione was acutely aware of Lucius Malfoy towering over her right shoulder and also just as aware of Snape's black eyes boring into her. She shifted nervously from one foot to the other trying desperately to slow her heart rate and steady her breathing. "It seems we have much to discuss and I don't know about you but I'd rather it not be in this classroom. Silly me I forgot that you seem to have pleasurable thoughts concerning this room," Hermione blushed. "Be that as it may Miss Granger I think that this conversation should happen else where."

Lucius placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and squeezed a little harder than one would need to gain attention and offered, "Well Severus how would you feel if the three of us retired to you chambers to continue this conversation?"

_Things are about to get complicated_. Hermione couldn't even think of a way to get out of this and there was no time to object because almost as soon as Lucius had asked the question Severus had appeared by her side and they both began to usher her towards a door that she hadn't really ever noticed before.

Enter the Snake Pit...


	6. Your Tiny Little heart

Upon entering the room the two men both veered to the right; Malfoy took a seat in one of the black wingback chairs as Snape walked over to pour two glasses of Ogden's. The chairs made Hermione want to laugh a little at how very 'bat' like they were. They were composed of sweeping lines, simple tapered legs and the dramatic rake to the back gave it a distinct individuality. They reminded her of wings and considering Professor Snape was often referred to as an overgrown bat those chairs seemed appropriate.

Snape placed a glass in Malfoy's hand and then sat in the seat across from him. Hermione of course was still standing just inside the door and was making absolutely no attempt to move any further into Snape's room. For a few moments the only sounds in the room were the in and outs of all of their breaths, the crackle of the fire, and the occasional rustle of the men's robes.

"Miss Granger come sit on the floor in front of us with your back facing the fire. Lower yourself to your knees then scoot your ass off the back of your legs slightly so as to keep your legs close to your body also make sure that your legs are to your left." There was no humor in his words, there was no question as to if she would listen. Everyone in the room was fully aware that she was going to obey because after all this is what Hermione wanted.

Hermione walked slowly in between both of the chairs towards the fire and stopped in the middle of the large rug to swivel around to face them. "I want to see your eyes as you're sinking to your knees Miss Granger." Snape's words sent a shiver through her. She pulled in a ragged breath, lifted her eyes so that they could both watch and with all the grace that she possessed at that moment she slowly sank to her knees. Their expressions reminded quite blank as Hermione let her bottom slide off her calves and folded her hands in her lap.

"She listens well Severus."Hermione watched Lucius swirl the liquid in his glass as he continued to speak, "What are your limits Hermione?"

The way the question was posed seemed like it should be straight forward but her face must have showed some confusion because both men chuckled. Her confusion mostly centered around the fact that Malfoy had just addressed her as Hermione, something that he never bothered himself with before. Professor Snape finally said, "Rules need to be set. We can't just go into this on a whim."

Hermione nodded. "Honestly I wouldn't really know my limits. My experience is lacking. I could provide you with the situations and themes that my dream self seems to enjoy."

"Proceed then."

Hermione had to fight the urge to close her eyes again. This felt nothing like it did when she was in the room with them for the first time that day. She was no longer uncomfortable or embarrassed. She was scared. The two wizards in front of her had a fire in their eyes that could melt into a soul and render it useless. Their gaze was firmly set on her and as much as she tried to steer her eyes away from theirs she felt as if she was being pulled into them. _'Breathe,'_ she told herself. _'There is no reason to be afraid of just speaking the words.'_

"In most of the dreams there is a punishment period. The weapons used range anywhere from your hands to a long whip."

"Is there usually a reason that you are receiving punishment?" Snape asked as he re crossed his ankles in front of him.

"Yes."

"Is it always the same reason?" This time Lucius posed the question.

"No not always but there is a reason that comes up more often than the others." Both wizards quirked an eyebrow silently asking what the reason was. "I did not ask nor was I given permission to orgasm."

"Continue."

"Honestly as long as it's just the two of you and the force used doesn't cause permanent damage then I'll be open to anything."

"This double penetration you mentioned earlier, is that something that you have your tiny little heart set on?" Hermione's face paled and she lowered her eyes. "I was hoping that would be your reaction."


	7. Fantasy Forgotten I Think Not

The two weeks following the that completely mental day had been very subdued and uneventful and while it had it's boring moments Hermione was quite thankful for it's quiet splendor. However even in the most tedious of moments one thing lingered in the back of her mind, _Will today be the day?_

Everyday that passed gave her a little more confidence and caused a little less stress. Everyday she dropped her guard a bit more and reverted back to being her usual school oriented self and everyday she grew a little more irritated at Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy for scaring her witless.

She had almost come to think that maybe that whole fantasy mess was behind her. The only people who knew were those that were involved in the game and the two wizards that it pertained to and the likely hood that any of those people would disclose the information was so minuscule that you would need a high powered microscope to even hope to see it. She had resigned herself to forget the silly fantasy and the strange meeting with the two wizard's and live her life; that is until she received a letter from the men in question.

_**miss granger,**_

_**you are to come to the Potion's classroom directly after dinner tonight. you are to wear the dress and shoes that were sent to you and your school robe. No bra. White panties, We are particularly fond of lace. Wear your hair down but make sure that you bring something to tie it back with just in case it is needed. If you do not you will not like the way in which We will get it out of the way! Also ensure that you wear a heavy layer of lipstick and mascara. WE look forward to seeing you.**_

_**LM and SS**_

Hermione carefully opened the parcel to reveal black peep toe pumps with 4 inch heels and a white dress. The dress was sleeveless with the fabric slightly gathered around the bust, just beneath the bust line was a thick black satin ribbon that was tied into a bow below her where her left breast would be. The silky fabric fanned out below the ribbon and looked as if it would stop right below her knees. It felt luxurious and rich and she couldn't wait to feel the fabric ghosting across her skin.

Soon Hermione realized that if they wanted her to go to the classroom immediately following dinner that she would have to be completely ready before she even went down to the Great Hall. She did not relish the idea of arriving to dinner dressed quite formally but to knowingly disobey an order this early on would surely mean the end of the game. She would rather risk the stares and whispers of her fellow school mates than to risk missing out on what could possibly be the most amazing night that she had ever had. So a few hours before dinner she began the agonizing process of turning herself into something her tow dark wizards would find beautiful, sexy even. She showered, shaved, plucked, combed, smoothed, lotioned and sprayed until her naked body radiated with a soft glow and gave off a subtle honey scent. The majority of her time was spent trying to tame the wild mane of hair that sat atop her head. After an hour of pulling, tugging, spells, charms, potions, and a begging prayer to the Gods she finally managed to coax her hair into thick loose shiny curls. _So far so good Hermione. Merlin I hope that I have white lace knickers!_

She rummaged through her trunk until she found a pair of lilac lace knickers and quickly changed the color with some charm that Lavender had taught her a few months back. After slipping into them she picked up the dress; she had never owned a dress as striking as the one that Malfoy and Snape had sent her. It wasn't extravagant or particularly stunning to look at, in fact if you just went by looks the dress was relatively plain but if you took time to appreciate the way the fabric felt you would know just how amazing it was. It felt like cool water lapping at her skin, like melting chocolate, or like a soft breeze. That seemingly simple dress was like heaven against her body and she felt like a goddess. Hermione was certain that she didn't look like a goddess but to her if she felt like one then she looked like one and to her that was good enough.

She spent most of dinner in silence; lost in her own head. She was barely aware of the questioning eyes that were drifting in her direction or the quiet whispers of _'Wow look at Granger! I wonder who she's going to meet.' _Despite eating slowly she hadn't registered the taste of anything that she ate. Someone could have been feeding her a piece of parchment and she would have been none the wiser. The lack of taste did not deter her in the least. She was not going to have her stomach rumbling its disapproval all night and distracting her.

"Earth to Hermione!" Harry's voice finally perforated the bubble that she had been lost in causing her to look up at one of her best friends waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yes harry?"

"Finally! I've been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes. Are you alright? You've been distracted all day."

"I'm sorry Harry I've just had alot on my mind today and it's been hard to focus. Actually I need to go. I've got some work that I need to take care of tonight."

"Work," he asked sceptically. He motioned his fork up and down as he asked, "Dressed like that?"

She stood up and with a laugh said, "Frankly that's none of your business."

He chuckled, "Probably not. Just so you know, you look good." She flashed a quick grin over her shoulder as she exited the Great Hall and made her way down to the dungeons.


	8. Crime and Punishment

**AN okay so this chapter should include a little warning; Hermione will be spanked. there's nothing super crazy that happens but i feel the need to warn just in case you're creeped out by that sort of thing!**

**Melanna: i just wanted you to know that the next chapter should be almost complete smut. i've just been trying to lead up to it. i promise i had no intention of killing you!**

**to all the amazing people who have been reading this i truely appreciate you and i hope that i do not disappoint you in the end~roxyrainbow/tabitha**

Hermione stood in front of the classroom door for 15 minutes. It's not as if she didn't want anything to happen; it was her fantasy after all but that didn't stop her from feeling terrified. She was completely out of her element and that was not something that she enjoyed. She was again lost in her own head so when the door in front of her burst open with such force that it crashed into the wall it effectively caused Hermione's heart to race and her body to jump.

"Tell me Miss Granger do you enjoy wasting my time?" Lucius Malfoy looked more than just a little annoyed and Hermione's failure to answer seemed to grate him even more. He reached out his elegant hand grabbed her wrist and then practically threw her into the room. "Looks like punishment will definitely be in order tonight girl!"

Hermione stumbled forward when Lucius released her arm and would have introduced her face to the floor had she not caught herself on one of the tables to her left. He surely wasn't going to make the transition easy but what could she really expect from a former follower of the criminally insane Lord Voldemort. She started to move to move towards the front of the room keeping her eyes trained on her feet. She felt safer not looking around. She was vaguely reminded of a phrase that was along the lines of 'if I can't see you, you can't hurt.' That was utter tripe and she knew it but at the moment it served as a type of security blanket.

"Stop where you are Miss Granger," she immediately halted at the sound of Snape's words. She had yet to lift her eyes but was sure that he was sitting at his desk in front of her from where his voice came from. "Good. Now remove your robe and place it on the desk to your left." She quickly obeyed and pushed the robe over her shoulders then dropped her arms so that is slid quietly into her hands. She took a brief moment to fold the garment before unloading it on the desk.

Finally allowing herself to glance in front of her she could see Severus sweeping his black eyes lazily down her body and was happy to see approval flicker across his features. She couldn't see Lucius appraising her but she knew without a doubt that he was doing the exact same thing. She could feel the heat from his lingering gaze dragging across her form. She hoped that her appearance also met with his expectations.

Before she could questions the two wizards on what they wanted from her she felt a steady hand on the small of her back urging her forward. When she stopped her thighs hit the front of Professor Snape's desk and Lucius moved his hand up and settled it on the back of her neck.

"Place your palms on the desk," his words were a mere whisper in the air around her and the way the command sounded on his lips left little room for thoughts or objections. Hermione leaned forward; her eyes resting on her professor, her fingers landed on what she presumed was a stack of essays, her heart thrummed violently in her chest as Lucius tangled his fist in her hair and coerced her body to bend into the desk. The wood was digging into her hip bones leaving her with a slight burning pressure but even that constant ache wasn't enough to distract Hermione from Lucius' smooth hands running up the outside of her thighs pushing the silky fabric of her dress up and over her backside.

"Perfect.' Having a man of Lucius Malfoy's caliber using that particular word to describe her made her heart leap. She knew that she was far from perfect. She knew that her bottom was not without blemish but the man behind her seemed to think that the flesh that was not currently covered by the tiny white knickers was perfect and she would not be so bold as to argue with him. "It seems that we will not have to remove Miss Granger's knickers at this current moment Severus. Shall I begin to administer her punishment?"

Snape must have given Malfoy a nod rather than speak because Hermione soon felt fingertips trail over the exposed flesh of her ass. She was acutely aware of the hand that rested on her hip and she tried to focus on the warmth of the palm and the way his thumb stroked back and forth. She was so lost in the feel of that perfect hand that she was utterly unprepared for it's twin as it came crashing down on her. She was then all too mindful of the radiating sting his hand had left behind, the slight ripple than washed over her body, and the shout that escaped her lips. Her body jumped forward as her hands fisted the parchment beneath her and before she could catch her breath another hard swat came down on the other cheek. Over and over his hand came down on her and when she had convinced herself that Lucius would never stop he ceased his assault and whispered a cooling charm over her stinging backside.

"She is yours now Severus."

Another set of hands found her trembling waist; they were quite different than the first pair that had delivered punishment. Severus' hands had worked hard; his hands were rough and calloused and they settled with a heavy weight but to Hermione they were just as perfect as Lucius' had been.

There was no soft touches to ease her into the new onslaught. The flat of his hand came down hard on her ass and he didn't allow her anytime to think on the sensation before he brought it down again. She was lost in the molten steel gray eyes in front of her. her tears had finally given up their hold on her eyelashes to fall onto the desk. Black tears. She was slowly coming to the conclusion that their reasons for having her wear a thick layer of mascara was because they knew that at some point during the night she would cry. Black tears added to the humiliation aspect of this game and she imagined that her tow dark wizards enjoyed a little humiliation as a way to break her down the way that she wanted. She would have laughed had she not been afraid that Severus would think she was owed more punishment for being rude and unappreciative of the lesson she was being taught.

At last his hand stopped and she could focus on more than just the pain. She could clearly hear both of the men breathing hard and fast. She could hear the sound of choking sobs but was surprised to find that it was her that was making the strange noise. It seems that punishment from them had enveloped her in a strange euphoria where the only part of her that was real was the constant burn of her ass and the newly noticed throbbing between her legs.


	9. Moremoremore

**AN: okay this is smutty. sorry if it blows! i tell you i had the hardest time writing this so i hope it makes sense and is maybe worthy enough of a cold shower!**

**padfootsgrl79 this is for you!**

Hermione was reluctant to move from her vulnerable position on the desk. She was unsure if it was because she hadn't been given permission to or because she was too dazed to do so without falling. She kept her head bent low almost allowing her forehead to touch the tear splattered wood. She unclenched her parchment filled fists as her breathing regulated and her heart rate slowed. As her focus returned so did the pain in her backside; it was like someone had lit her on fire and left out in the sun. When at last the pain completely took over her senses she whimpered and closed her eyes.

"Miss Granger are you unwell?"

She was uncertain as to which man was speaking to her. The part of her brain that processed that information seemed to still be under the fog that had wrapped itself around her. Hermione moved her hands closer together on the desk and dropped head to rest on them. "No, sir." She wouldn't allow herself to complain about the pain to them because punishment is meant to hurt and she knew that they expected her to take it without complaint.

"Good." She felt warm rough hands on her elbows lifting her up and pulling her back flush against the professor's chest causing the silky fabric of her dress to slip back down over her burning backside ebbing the fire momentarily. Hermione could smell sandalwood, sage, and something else that she couldn't quite place. Hermione felt privileged to be close enough to be able to notice Severus Snape's earthy scent. His arms wrapped around her middle securing her arms beneath his and his lips began to move along the base of her neck up to her ear. Soft sweet kisses were a welcome distraction to the still lingering fire on her bottom. She sighed and relaxed into his arms enjoying his breath whispering across her skin and his teeth nipping at her ear lobe. This was a wonderfully surprising side of Professor Snape; a surprise that she wouldn't mind discovering over and over again.

Hermione hadn't noticed that Lucius had risen from his seat behind Severus' desk until she felt another pair of hands on her waist. She sighed before opening her eyes to look at him. She had never been privy to the look of desire but she knew without a doubt in her mind that was in fat the emotion that was painted across his usually smug aristocratic face. One of his hands remained on her hip while the other came up to cup her face. His thumb rested lightly on her cheek bone and his fingers squeezed her neck just below her ear on the opposite side of where Severus was swiping the tip of his tongue across her pulse point. She watched expectantly as his beautiful lips lowered themselves to hers. Lucius did not hesitate in his delicate exploration of her mouth. He was assertive and commanding but decidedly gentle. Hermione felt his warm tongue slide lazily across the seam of her lips at which she obediently parted for him.

It was torture not being able to place her hand on Lucius' chest or to reach back and thread her fingers into Severus' hair. In a need to have some pretend semblance of control she pressed her back into Snape and ground her still aching ass against his groin. She heard a groan from one man and a chuckle from the other in response to her wanton behavior.

"Now, now Miss Granger, you mustn't be impatient," was Lucius' half hearted reprimand against her lips. Another groan; this time her own echoed throughout the classroom as Lucius took a step back and looked over her shoulder at Severus who had, much to Hermione's dismay stopped kissing her as well. "Severus as much as I have enjoyed our time in this room I would prefer if we could retire somewhere more comfortable."

Severus released Hermione's arms and proceeded to lead Hermione and Lucius into his rooms. The quickly walked through the large sitting room that they had occupied two weeks before walking through another door that she assumed led to his bedroom. As soon as Hermione crossed the threshold into that room she felt her blood heat and rush through her veins. She was almost drunk with anticipation and had to fight the urge to turn around and throw herself at the tow wizards behind her.

If the eyes could see tension she was sure that nothing else in the room would be visible. The air was thick with unspoken words and unknown expectations. not that either man would admit to it but the three bodies lingering just inside the doorway were completely out of their elements. Hermione was lost somewhere between terrified and blissfully excited while her tow counterparts were both equally worried that they were going to somehow disappoint their beautiful innocent witch. Then again how innocent could the witch be if this was her fantasy?

"Walk forward." She obeyed.

"Stop." She paused awaiting further instruction.

"Face us." She immediately turned her body slowly keeping her eyes locked cautiously to the floor.

"Look at me!" Lucius' voice shook with the command he issued forth to her. Hermione let her lashes lift so that she was again gazing into his eyes; eyes that were more often than not cold and calculating now raged with a storm promising her things that she had only ever dreamed of.

Severus remained with his back against the door watching as his friend moved forward and placed both of his hands on Hermione's face sliding his thumbs across her cheeks he whispered, "There's no trace of those tears now." She had forgotten that her face had most likely been streaked with black lines from the tears that she wasn't able to stop earlier. Dark wizard or not the man before her had a heart.

Hermione worked hard to keep her hands by her side. She wanted nothing more than to touch any part of him that she could but she needed permission before she could move. "Kiss me." Two simple little words sent a shiver up her spine but sent her into action. She placed her hands on his shoulders, lifted up on her toes, and leaned forward to press her lips his top lip then moved her moth to his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth gently. She couldn't help but smile against his mouth at the groan she was rewarded with.

"Lucius you seem to have forgotten how to share." Hermione looked at the door that her professor was still casually leaning against with his arms crossed over his chest and an amused smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"By all means Severus come take what's rightfully yours," Lucius said with a chuckle.

Lucius gave a sweet peck to her lips before moving away from her to go sit on the edge of the bed that was behind Hermione.

Watching Professor Snape walking towards her on his mission was unnerving and had her insides in knots. His black eyes were screaming possession; that she was his now, that he would possess her, there's no turning back.

When at last he was standing just a breath away from her he leaned down and said in a fierce growl, "I will not show mercy on you now!" The words were ringing in her ears as his lips came crashing down on hers with near brutal force. Hermione could hardly believe that this was the same man that had been kissing her neck so tenderly. His teeth scrapped at her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and biting down. She could taste the warm metallic blood but that only served to drive her body closer to his. As she placed her arms around his neck Severus grabbed her roughly by the waist and threw the both of them in the bed beside Lucius where he continued in his assault of Hermione's lips.

She felt Severus reach for the zip on her dress and draw it down as he began to just nip lightly at her lips. He moved to sit on the right side of the bed beside her while Lucius leaned over her to slide the dress to her hips. Both men leaned back to admire the young girl's body before them and with a sudden motion of two different wands both wizards were completely naked. Her eyes dilated then closed then opened again almost as if she was trying to see if the image would blink away. She didn't want the image to blink away but she still couldn't help but think that this was some elaborate dream that was going to slip away at any moment. But the image remained and she made sure that she seared the details into her brain. Lucius towering over the left side of the bed his luxurious long white blond hair falling down his back. His skin was pale and really quite hairless as far as Hermione could tell but upon further inspection she would discover that the hair on his body was just as inhumanly blonde as the hair on his head. He was lean and sculpted with only a few visible scars littering his chest. She tried quite hard not to stare at the length of that magnificent man pointing at her; ready and willing to pummel into her body. When she turned her eyes to Severus she noticed that he too was just as pale as Lucius but it was so much more noticeable because of his amazingly dark features. He was thin but muscular and the scars he had seemed to be everywhere. She tried quickly to mask the look of sorrow that had washed over her before he noticed and grew angry. He was not a particularly hairy man; just enough to be rugged and manly and give Hermione and urge to run her fingers across him. Just as she had been hesitant when viewing Lucius' manhood she felt equally nervous viewing Severus'; long, thick, hard...Her eyes quickly closed again as she sucked in a breath.

The two men lay down on either side of her and began at her neck, nibbling, kissing and sucking their way down her body until they met at her belly button where they grabbed her dress and pulled it down, leaving Hermione in the pair of tiny, white, lacy knickers that they had requested.

The men continued their kisses down her stomach and over her knickers. Severus parted her legs and lay down between them, kissing and licking her over her knickers. Lucius moved to the side of Severus reaching down to stroke up Hermione's thigh as he enjoyed the supreme look of rapture that seemed to be taking over her delicate features.

Hermione moaned and thrust her hips at Severus. He chuckled and hooked his fingers in her knickers and slipped them off. Severus tickled and teased her, lightly tracing her with the tip of his tongue. He pressed his tongue just inside of her, pushed down hard then slowly drew it up again. A light sheen of sweat covered her body as the heat inside threatened to rip her into pieces and she forced her fist against her mouth to keep the shattering scream that wished to escape locked deep in her throat.

Lucius noticed Hermione's feeble attempts at stifling her cries so he crawled up the bed and kissed her, his tongue darting into her mouth and swirling with her tongue. His kisses made Hermione feel drunk, like she'd had a bit too much spiked punch. She ran her hand along Lucius' chest and reached down to stroke his cock. Severus slipped a finger into her center and stroked her as he sucked on her clit and Lucius continued to hungrily kiss her.

Hermione ground her hips on Severus' hand as she came, and he kissed back up to her chest, where he paid plenty of attention to her neglected breasts. Some sort of signal must have passed between the men because one moment she was being kissed by Lucius and the next minute he was gone and without warning her, Severus flipped over onto his back dragging Hermione up and over him to straddle his waist, with that action her body lowered onto his and she encased his cock in her impossibly tight, wet heat. She took him all the way, her pussy stretched around him clenching him and making his breathing more erratic than it already was. Severus groaned as he felt her cervix at the tip of his cock. As she adjusted to him, he gave a covert nod to Lucius, who slide a finger into her arse, moving back and forth with care. Her eyes shot open. When she realized that her fantasy was actually going to come true her body involuntarily shuddered and she clenched down on the professor with even more desperation. One finger became two rather quickly and before she had time to process it two became three. He continued to stroke her for a moment before he pulled them out, making Hermione groan in frustration, then lubricated himself and pressed the head of his prick up against her.

"Push back against me Miss Granger!" Lucius all but shouted into her ear.

Hermione pushed back slowly, and as he felt the ring of muscle give, he surged in all the way. Hermione wailed causing both men to growl at the beautiful sound swimming in their ears.

They then began an unrelenting rhythm that had Hermione writhing as best she could between them. Grunts, groans, moans, sighs, and earth shattering screams filled the room for nearly an hour before she whispered in a hoarse voice, "Moremoremore," the words no longer separated as the fire inside consumed her very soul effectively pulling her into blissful darkness as her orgasm crashed around her unknowingly causing both Lucius and Severus to have theirs forcibly torn from their bodies.


End file.
